Like Prison Bars
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: A moment of weakness leads to a moment of humiliation.....


_AN: Okay, now this story is very short and kind of pointless, and it's mainly just fluff. I originally posted it in the A Little Game and Dance collection, but I've discontinued that collection and now I'm taking all the stories out, rewriting them and posting them all over. So, here we go. Hope you like it. Oh, and yes, this story was made for the Kate Cassidy Ruby and not the Geniveve Cortese Ruby._

**Title:**_** Like Prison Bars**_

**Summary: **A moment of weakness leads to a humiliating moment for Dean and Ruby.

**Pairing:** Dean/Ruby.

**Genre:** Humor/Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.

_Like Prison Bars_

''Why did we get stuck with this job? Why does Sam always get to guard the cute girl? Why _the hell _am I stuck with you? Why - '' the flow of words coming from Dean Winchester's mouth was cut off when a hand reached out and covered his mouth.

_''Why_ are you still talking?''

Dean narrowed his eyes at the blonde and mumbled something over her hand that sounded suspiciously like a certain four letter word and the ''you'' that you normally hear with it

''I'm sorry, what? I didn't quite catch that. Ew!'' She drew her hand away quickly and glared at him, blue eyes flashing onyx. ''You licked me! You're a real jackass you know that right?'' She started to push past him, rolling her blue eyes as she crunched over dead leaves.

''Whoa, wait a minute!'' He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. ''I'm a jackass? Out of the two of us here, which one is the demon?''

Ruby placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side, looking at him intently. ''You know, not everthing is black and white, Dean. There are shades of grey.'' She took a step closer to him and smirked. ''_I'm_ a shade of grey.''

''You're a demonic hell spawn.''

''I'm _helping_ you.''

''You're _annoying_ me.''

''You're very close minded, has anyone ever told you that?''

''Surprisingly, no.''

''Well, you are.''

''I should send you back to hell right now.''

''I should peel your skin off piece by piece.''

''Lovely image, Blondie.''

''I hate when you call me that.''

''Why do you think I call you that, darlin?''

''Ass.''

''Bitch.''

She raised her arm to slap him, but he was faster then she thought and caught her arm, smirking at her. ''Nice try, Blondie.'' Her eyes blazed and she tried the other arm. He caught that one too. Blue eyes flashing with black, met green eyes flashing with annoyance. There was a single moment of silence, as they listened to each other's breathing, and then they both moved forwards at the same time and their lips met in a kiss that was sure to leave their lips bruised when they pulled away. Neither one were sure how long they remained attached at the lips, but the next thing they knew, a light flashed in the trees and a voice rang out.

_''Hey!''_

Both hunter and demon stumbled away from each other, looking around wildly. Someone stepped out of the shadows and shone a light in their eyes. In the moonlight, they could see he was wearing a police uniform and he didn't look happy. Dean and Ruby looked at each other, matching looks of embarassment on their faces. The officer narrowed his eyes. ''This is private property, you know.''

They looked at each other again and the same thought raced through their minds at the same time.

_Oh, fuck._

--

The sharp clang of the metal cell door echoed through the tiny cell and Dean blinked, staring through the bars for a minute before he turned and glared at the blonde laying casually on the small cot. ''This is all your fault.''

''My fault?'' She opened one eye and licked her lips. ''_You_ were the one that kissed me.''

''I _so_ was not! _You_ kissed _me_.''

''Did not!''

''Did too!''

''I am not having this argument with you. Did you call Sam?''

''.....Not exactly.''

Ruby sat up so fast she got a head rush and glared at Dean, flames practically dancing in her eyes. ''What the hell does that mean?''

''I didn't call Sam. I called....um....someone else.''

Ruby studied him for a moment and then realization struck and her eyes widened dramatically. ''You called _Bobby_?''

''No.....maybe...okay, yeah.'' She growled and took a threatening step towards him and he held his hands up in surrender. ''Hey, do you want to get out of here, or not Blondie?''

That comment made her stop in her tracks and bite down on her lip until she tasted blood. ''Fine, but if he makes one smartass remark, I won't hesitate to rip his heart out through his throat.''

He raised his eyebrows and after a minute of opening and closing his mouth like a fish, he shook his head and sat down on the lumpy mattress. ''Good to know.''

Silence filtered through the cell as she moved to the opposite side of the room, trying to distance herself from him and his damned lips. He moved his eyes to her, but when she looked over at him, he looked away quickly. She closed her eyes and blew out a sigh, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ears. ''Okay, look....'' Her heels clicked as she moved closer to him and met his eyes. ''I'm not doing this with you, Dean.''

''Doing what?''

''I'm not going to be one of your whores.''

He stood, towering over her and glaring at her. ''Is that really what you think of me?''

''Oh, come on Dean, you screw a girl in every town you step foot in.''

''Not true.''

''Whatever. I don't care. I'm not sleeping with you.''

''Good, I don't want you too. Why would I want to sleep with you? You're a demon.''

''Hey, you're the one that kissed me, buddy.''

''I did not k......whatever. Look, what happened in the woods. It was just.....just...''

''A moment of weakness? A moment of stupidity? A moment where we lost all control and decided to do the _stupidest_ thing we could have ever done? A moment - ''

''I get it!''

''So, then we agree? It'll never happen again?''

''Yes. I-I mean, no! It'll never happen again.''

''Right.''

''Right.''

''Okay.''

''Okay.''

And for the second time that night, they both moved forwards, their lips finding each other's instantly. This time, it lasted longer. He backed her up against the wall, putting both hands on either side of her head, trapping her. Her hands wound around his neck and moved to his hair. Slowly, one of his hands moved down to the hem of her shirt and started to creep up towards her bra when....

''Well, well, well, isn't this a picture.''

They disentangled themselves and turned towards Bobby, sheepish smiles on their faces. ''Uh...'' Dean raised his hand in a wave. ''Hey, Bobby.''

The older hunter looked in between them for a moment and then shook his head, turning his eyes to the ceiling. ''For the love of everything holy, tell me you're drunk, Dean, you idjit.''

''Okay, I'm drunk.''

Ruby rolled his eyes and clipped him on the back of the head, turning towards Bobby. ''Come on, Singer, you know Dean. Is it really surprising that sex is the only thing on his mind, even at a time like now?''

''Well, it should, but no, it doesn't really surprise me.''

''I'm standing right here.''

Bobby looked in between them and studied them carefully. How close they were standing, the way he kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye, and how she clearly knew he was doing it. After a minute, Bobby rolled his eyes and turned around. ''Alright, I'm going to go talk to the nice police officer you pissed off. Try to keep your hands off each other.''

As soon as he was gone, Dean turned his smirking gaze to Ruby, and brushed a strand of hair behind her ears. ''No promises.''

''Shut your piehole and kiss me Winchester.''

That was one order, he was glad to take.

_**the end**_

**AN: And there you have it! Like Prison Bars. Short? Yes. Sweet? Yes. Never going to happen in a million years? Unfortunately, yes. Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**Kisses, Becks**


End file.
